


Somewhere over the Rainbow

by EsotericAthanasy



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Lullabies, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsotericAthanasy/pseuds/EsotericAthanasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharie tries to use a joker on sucre, but it is no use</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere over the Rainbow

Zacharie rushed into the basement room, fumbling furiously to retrieve a joker from his pockets and he knelt down next to Sucre's bleeding corpse. But it was all in vain, he realized, as while his ex-lover had opened her eyes, she still had a large wound and was in a dying state.

"Zacharie?",she whispered  
"Sucre im sorry im so sorry", he replied, taking off his mask and kissing her forehead  
"sorry?"  
"I cant save you. its written in the game , i cant. no matter what i might try i cant."  
"Please let me die.", she said softly, her breath quick and shallow," Everything was colorful and full of candy...and i was the ruler"

Zacharie shed a tear,"You need to stay with me Sucre, please"  
"Zachie?", she hadnt called him that in ages.  
"Yes?", he answered, holding her in his arms, cradling her dying body  
"can you sing me a song? "  
Zacharie took a breath, and began, looking her in the eyes as he sang  
"Somewhere..over the rainbow", his voice was weak, for he was crying,"way up high"  
Sucre smiled softly, the light in her eyes beginning to fade ,"Im sorry Zachie, its time for me to leave you"  
"Sucre...i love you"  
There was no response, she had left this world for the second, and last, time.   
Zacharie put his mask on, put down her body, and closed the door behind him as he walked out. Maybe it was better like this.


End file.
